


Stay With Us, Buddy

by classicteacake



Category: Homestuck, INSIDE (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Bubbles, Established Relationship, Gen, Horrorterrors - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, I guess???, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Psychological Horror, Sadstuck, johndave is there but is not the main focus of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classicteacake/pseuds/classicteacake
Summary: One person is always left behind.





	Stay With Us, Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is a part of a bigger AU/canon divergence from the post-sburb scenario we were given! john has been in a relationship with dave for several years by this point and has been able to largely reconnect with all of his friends.
> 
> i may write more in this universe, especially as a follow-up to this fic.
> 
> for now, i am just hoping i am writing everyone as in-character as possible. :'y

What the hell?

Where… _is_ this?

Dave glanced around. It was hard for him to see anything in this early morning light, but he could vaguely make out the shapes of tall trees. Briefly looking over his aviators, he took in as much of his surroundings as he could. A dense fog didn’t make it any easier to see. The sun didn’t seem to be up yet, light just scarce enough to let him see out of his shades.

This was… strange. Something about the forest was unsettling, but he couldn’t quite put a hand on what it was. Maybe the fact that he’d seen forests before, but never in a dream bubble and never like this? Sure, let’s stick with that.

While looking around, Dave spotted the shape of someone he instantly recognized, relief flowing through him. “Yo, Egbert,” he called under his breath as he jogged to meet him. “Dude, what is this place? Shit looks like those Silent Hill games Rose used to play just to freak Karkat out. Never scared me, though. Can’t catch me with that horror shit, not when Pyramid Head doesn’t come close to an angry black dog with a sword through its back.”

John was silent. He simply stood there, stock still, an unreadable expression on his face. His eyes scanned the forest again and again.

Dave leaned forward a bit, waving a hand near his face. “Uh… John?”

John finally turned his head, and the look he gave Dave made his hair stand on end.

“We need to get out of here.”

Alright, now he was _really_ freaked out. John was never this serious about _anything._

“Uh… what?” Dave let out a nervous laugh. This was just a dream bubble, right? If they’re asleep, they’re pretty much guaranteed to be safe here, so there’s-

Both of them swiveled their heads in the direction of the sound of a branch snapping under someone’s foot.

“Yeah. Sounds good. See you when I wake up, dude.”

_What the fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to my buds in the rainbow hallowpee partytown server for convincing me to write this thing!


End file.
